The Lost Sister
by Umiarashi1993
Summary: A young girl was lost all her life, never fitting in and never feeling like part of anything. Then the war started. She chose to be against the man everyone feared. When the end of the war seemed in sight she was attacked and it sent her world toppling into chaos. In the midst of all the chaos, she may fall for someone she barely knows and find a family she never knew she had.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter.

Author note: This is my first story in almost ten years. I'm working on more chapters but I kind of wanted to put the first chapter out there as I am working on the next couple chapters. Well here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy.

1\. Lost and Found

The grass blew gently in the breeze. Clouds were rolling in, blackening the sky. A young woman laid in the grass. Blood was trickling down her shoulder in slow lines. Rain fell against her freckled cheeks and her black hair blew with the blades of grass surrounding her head. Light blue eyes shot open suddenly as rain began to pelt her face. Her mind felt clouded and it felt like the world was spinning around her as she tried to focus on the rain drops falling from the sky. She sat up quickly, making her head spin. She gripped the sides of her head, resting her forehead on her bent knees. Fingers thread through her thick, dark strands. Her hair fell in wet clumps down her back and over her face. The blood smeared across her shoulder, clumping in her damp hair.

Her bright blue eyes darkened to grey with the incoming clouds. Rain began to fall harder, forming puddles all around her and throughout the meadow. Splashes sounded behind her. She gasped and twisted her body to look behind her. She saw a dark shadow approaching through the haze of the rain. Her breath hitched in her throat, and her heart began to race against her chest. She shot to her feet and raced in the opposite direction. Her feet pounded against the mud. Grass whipped at her legs. Rain still pelted down. Her shirt whipped in the wind. Mud stained the cloth of her shirt and ran in wet drops down her back.

She peaked over her shoulder as she ran. The person behind her was still nothing but shadows to her but they were gaining on her. Shouts could be heard behind her but her fear kept her moving forward. Grass gave way to trees. The forest kept thickening with each step. Roots became treacherous to run over as she went. Her foot caught on a particular thick root and she squealed, throwing her hands out in front of her to catch her fall. She skidded in the mud, landing on her hands and knees hard. Her shoulder pulsed in pain.

She heard the scuffling of leaves behind her. She flinched in on herself, holding her injured hands against her chest. She swung around on her butt in time to see a man with blonde, shaggy hair and piercing grey eyes approaching her. She shuffled back kicking at the ground to move further away until her back touched a tree. She whimpered. He held his hands up.

"I mean no harm," he said softly as he approached her slowly. With each step she winced, her body growing stiffer. He got in front of her and kneeled down to her level. His eyes met hers and her mind went fuzzy. Images flashed in her mind's eye and she whimpered, leaning her head against the tree trunk. Her eyes were squinted shut. "Are you okay?" His voice was deeper, concerned. His gaze was caught by the blood rolling down her shoulder from her wound.

"I'm not sure what's going on." Her voice was soft and hoarse. Her mind was still being consumed with random images, flashes of what seemed to be her as a small girl. Her hair color was wrong though. "What's happening to me? I don't understand!" She shouted her voice breaking. Tears fell down her cheeks. His hands touched her shoulders gently, steadying her. She flinched away. "What do you think you're doing?!"

His backed away, hands held up in front of him. "You're hurt and I was just trying to he-. " He was cut off when he noticed her hair was shimmering. She gasped as a strand in front of her began to shimmer and lighten. When they locked eyes as her hair turned blonde from its former dark shades, something locked them together. The images came in a rush of lined images, images of a pair of infants, one being toated away by an elf. Tears fell down her cheeks as more and more images of each infant growing older kept playing. She gasped as the memories settled into place.

"Draco?"


End file.
